wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
September 10, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The September 10, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 10, 2018 at the Smoothie King Center in New Orleans, Louisiana. Episode summary Nikki Bella vs Ruby Riott Nikki wins, no riot(t). Following a petty act of locker-room vandalism, Nikki Bellaknocked off Ruby Riott in a singles victory that built nicely upon The Bella Twins’ win over Ruby’s two henchwomen, Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan. That Nikki used her powerhouse style to get past Ruby’s wild brawling would be impressive enough, but given that The Riott Squad was lurking at ringside, the former Divas Champion kept having to turn her attention to her would-be interlopers. A haymaker made quick work of Logan on the apron, but Morgan took a little help to get rid of: After Nikki thwarted the Riott Kick and got Ruby in position for the Rack Attack 2.0, Liv rushed the ring, but Brie Bella pulled her out of the squared circle and clocked her with a right hand to clear the way for Nikki’s fornidable signature move. So Nikki gets the win, and Brie turns away one devious blonde en route to a confrontation with another. Yep. The Bellas are back. Ronda Rousey & Natalya vs Alexa Bliss & Mickie James A last-minute switcheroo was no trouble for Ronda Rousey & Natalya, who prevailed against Alexa Bliss & Mickie James on Raw despite The Goddess’ last-ditch attempt to throw her opponents off with a sub (her original scheduled partner was Alicia Fox until less than an hour before Raw began). But despite the victory, the effects of the match might leave Rousey at a surprising disadvantage going into her Raw Women's Title defense against Bliss at WWE Hell in a Cell. Team Alexa’s strategy, unsurprisingly, revolved around keeping Rousey out of the ring at all costs. Team Ronda’s strategy, unsurprisingly, revolved around getting Rousey into the ring with the woman she savaged at SummerSlam. Thanks to some tag team chemistry (they broke out the Hart Attack in tribute to Natalya’s late father, Jim “The Anvil” Neidhart) and some grit from Natalya, they got Alexa where they wanted her, but The Goddess proved a greater threat to Rousey than anticipated. Playing off Ronda’s single-minded aggression, Alexa lured the champion outside the ring and went to work on her already-tenderized ribs, throwing Rousey torso-first into the barricade and apron. Rousey fought through the pain to submit Mickie with the Armbar, but she tellingly had to fight through a lot of pain to do it. And given that Alexa landed one more cheap shot that brought the champion to her knees, it’s clear she’s banking on a less-than-100 percent Rousey this Sunday. She just might get it. Results * Singles Match: Nikki Bella (w/ Brie Bella) defeated Ruby Riott (w/ Sarah Logan & Liv Morgan) * Tag Team Match: Natalya & Ronda Rousey defeated Alexa Bliss & Mickie James (w/ Alicia Fox) by submission Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Alicia Fox Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Liv Morgan Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Bella Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Sarah Logan Category:WWE television episodes